


Nightwing: Pink Cloud Syndrome

by ExtraMedium



Series: Nightwing: Pink Cloud Syndrome [1]
Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Human Trafficking, Introspection, Investigations, Other, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraMedium/pseuds/ExtraMedium
Summary: When Nightwing saves an unknown woman from falling to her death, he learns of Black Mask's False Facer's new scheme to bring human trafficking into Blüdhaven. But in typical Blüdhaven fashion, it's not quite as cut and dry as it sounds.





	1. Chapter 1

_Right. Because this is where I belong: falling a million miles an hour from a couple hundred feet up - give or take a few hundred feet._

It wasn't a stretch, per se. Nearly all his life, Dick Grayson lived up to his moniker of 'Flying Grayson', and did so almost every time with a smile on his face... Despite the chance of being killed. It was the rush, the adrenaline coursing through his veins that he lived for. Like an addiction, he couldn't quite shake the feeling.

Of course, there was a more important purpose for all the crazy gymnastics and falling-from-the-sky antics. While Batman had Gotham, Grayson felt Blüdhaven needed its own guardian. Though, not quite a dark knight. Blüdhaven's guardian operated in the daylight; clear for people to see and for criminals to know exactly what they were dealing with -- and underestimate.

The wind screamed as Nightwing continued to plunge from the skyscraper. The wind's resistance made it hard for him to move. Seconds before, moving a limb wouldn't have been a problem. But once innocent lives get caught in the crossfire of superhero work, things get messy. Always. And the screams of the woman that one of Black Mask's False Facers tossed off the building was the proof of that -- as was Nightwing hurling himself after her to catch her in the fall.

Time was slipping, though. The street was getting closer and closer every second. He didn't have much to catch up... His limbs straightened out, his arms gathering to the side of his body as his legs fought against the wind to come together. The muscles tensed, though Nightwing gathered more speed -- his body now more aerodynamic. With now teary eyes from the extreme air, the hero locked eyes with the woman before he reached around to grab her.

_One obstacle down... Now to hurt myself._

With the woman in one arm, keeping her close, he fought the wind once again to aim his grapple. Not even the shock absorbed cable was enough to spare the man of dislocating his shoulder. Teeth barred, Dick let out an excruciating groan. The two were still a story or so up, hanging from the cable idly as the woman cried into her hero's breast.

"Thanks for riding," Dick teased, his voice still hissing with a dull pain. "I take cash, card, or -- you know -- insight as to why you were on a rooftop full of False Facers."

The woman was shaken, understandably. She tried to catch her breath and voice -- but both were shot from screaming not a minute ago. In her raspy tone and stumbling sentences, with tears streaming down her cheeks, she began to speak.

"Whoever those guys are... They traffic young girls-- Those men were dropping me off to sell me off to a client, I think. I-- I don't think they knew you would show up. Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Do you have anywhere to stay? Any place that's safe for you?" Dick asked with his hands resting delicately on the woman's shoulders. Now that he had a look at her, she looked rather grimy... Like her clothes were stripped down bare to the threads almost.

"I don't... Those guys-- They're connected to the whole city. They could find me in just a couple hours. I'm screwed no matter where I go."

Dick fished out some money from his gauntlet. Who knew when some cash would come in handy? A cup of hot caffeinated goodness certainly never hurt while on patrol.

"Here. Keep your head down for the night, and keep it low. There's a motel a couple miles away -- near Mealtide Park. Stay there and get some rest, and I'll track down the False Facers. They won't get you again. I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

There was something soothing about the nightlife. Cities basked in it, and Blüdhaven was no exception. Especially at one in the morning. The vigilante looked down from up high. The bass from the club was hard enough to let Dick slightly feel the energy of the establishment.  
  
_I wonder how my life would be if I spent a majority of it down there; dancing in clubs, hitting on women without masks or don't want me dead._  
  
    He shook his head with a cheeky smirk.  
  
     _Well, then it wouldn't quite be my life, would it?_  
  
    The fall night air was crisp and fresh... A perfect night to clear the head of an insomniac such as himself, as well as divert his mind from the throbbing, sharp pain of a dislocated shoulder. Taking a deep breath in through his nostrils, Grayson forcefully relocated the shoulder into its socket, the crack making the process more painful than it was, truthfully. Focus returned, he took a leap off the rooftop. Falling voluntarily -- with deliberation and relaxation -- felt good. After all, the sky was like a home away from home.  
  
    The grapple carried him almost weightlessly from roof to roof until he reached the building from earlier. It was a skyscraper cemented in Blüdhaven's financial district, but it was anybody's guess what it was used for. Legitimately, anyway. As he figured, the roof was clear of any goons, though their bullet shells were scattered around. Nightwing's lenses analyzed them.  
  
     _39 millimeter bullets... Shot from a Type 56, it seems. Guns were never my forté, but last time I checked, Sionis only bought American. And unless he began cutting costs, I've got a feeling these False Facers are more like false-False Facers. Fantastic... Another potential gang moving in on the haven._  
  
    The gun powder was still fresh in the air. Grayson toggled his mask's lenses to follow the trail of smoke that still lingered in the air. It didn't lead far, however, as the trail led off the building -- which opened the door to more questions than answers.  
  
_Did they... Jump? I didn't hear a chopper or anything-- These guys must be some quality daredevils._  
  
    He wasn't about to call Batman for help, despite knowing Bruce would likely know exactly what was happening. Grayson's need for independance was a curse sometimes. He wondered where he got it from, sarcastically.  
  
    Dick walked to the edge of the building and continued to follow the trail of smoke. It was fading, but it still clearly led somewhere. And wherever it ended, he was about to pay the place a visit.  
  
    This time, it wasn't a shady warehouse or a tricked out mafia penthouse... But a regular home sitting comfortably in a suburb. This took the hero by surprise. Though, something didn't quite feel right. He exercised caution as he entered through an attic window. The floor squeaked, sounding louder than it actually was thanks to the eerie silence.  
  
    Exiting the attic, Grayson could see that things weren't as he was them to be. The hallway might've been immaculate, but surprise hit him like a truck once he saw what awaited him in the living room... It was trashed, with broken glass, tables, collapsed chairs, and some spilled blood. It didn't look to be enough to be particularly life threatening, and considering what the woman told him earlier, he doubted it was a murder.  
  
   _They must be trying to replace that girl I saved tonight by taking another one..._  
  
    He took a deep breath and tried to collect his thoughts.  
  
    "Damn it!" He bawled, a fist tearing through the sheet rock wall. Crime-fighting was a mentally taxing game revolving around the questioning of one self and how effective they were -- or if they were really saving folks from the scum of a city. Now was one of those instances, and it left Nightwing huffing his anger out as his heart raced.  
  
    I need to relax... I'm not getting anywhere like this. Alright, Blüdhaven's a big city, and it's clear these guys are quick and know the area well. I can't be in two places at once. 'Pretty sure Tim's abroad, so calling him is out. I'm about 110% sure Barbara wants absolutely nothing to do with me. That only leaves...  
  
    Dick sighed.  
  
_God, why are you so cruel?_


End file.
